During active racquet sports play, such as during tennis, squash, badminton, lacrosse, etc., the grips of the racquets frequently become soaked with sweat transferred from the hands of participants which may make the grip slippery or otherwise interfere with the grasping thereof. A similar situation arises in bat sports like baseball, cue stick sports like billiards and club sports like golf. The same problem can occur also with horse whips and fishing rods. In each case, an elongated handle or stock (hereafter "grip") that is manually gripped by a user becomes covered with sweat and it is a desirable objective to remove the same.
Accumulated sweat may be removed from time to time by blotting the same with a terry cloth or other towel material. Alternatively, a continuous moisture absorbing action can be obtained by applying talc, rosin, deliquescent salt, sawdust, or other desicant or moisture absorbing material in powder or particulate form (hereinafter "powder") over the grip to capture the sweat and improve frictional contact during usage.
A problem with the application of a moisture absorbing powdery substance to a grip shaft is the difficulty of neatly containing such materials and the general messiness of such materials during application. A usual way of carrying such powdery substances is in a container having normally closed apertures that are opened to spill a quantity of such material onto the hands for rubbing onto the grip or handle. Dispensing is hard to control and materials such as talcium tend to puff up into clouds when expelled through the apertures. It is common to dispense grip demoisturizing agents like ground chalk by means of a cloth impregnated with the same and often stored between uses in a plastic bag or other closed container. Even such powder impregnated cloths will normally emit unwanted puffs of material when wiped around the grip surfaces, though an initial shaking action is avoided.